


Он не думает о Сэме

by valkiriyav



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkiriyav/pseuds/valkiriyav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дина одна цель - выбраться из чистилища</p>
            </blockquote>





	Он не думает о Сэме

Здесь не бывает солнечных дней. Небо всегда затянуто серым плотным одеялом облаков. Дин и не смотрит вверх, зачем? Это не то небо, не его. И там нет Каса, можно не задирать голову, призывая его, или проклиная, сбрендивший ангел где-то тут, в этом чужом, враждебном мире и Дин надеется, что с ним все в порядке. 

Дин идет вдоль ручья и продолжает, все продолжает мысленно звать Каса, ему нужно это, чтобы не свихнуться. Дин разговаривает с ангелом, и иногда этот монолог становится похож на молитву, отчаянную, страстную, сердитую, и прощающую. Иногда у Дина мелькает подозрение, что ангел нарочно прячется от него, и тогда его «молитвы» становятся особенно злы. Он не думает о Сэме, нет. Не думает совсем, он думает о Кастиэле. О Сэме нельзя, пока нет, слишком страшно, он не хочет думать, что там сейчас с братом, добрались до него проклятые левиафаны или нет, выжил ли пророк, выжил ли хоть кто-нибудь после того, как их с Касом зашвырнуло в эту преисподнюю. 

Иногда Дин думает с испугом, что Сэм тоже здесь, почему нет? Вдруг его тоже накрыло? И они тут все, поодиночке, борются за выживание, и первым, конечно же, погибнет мальчишка, пророк. Дин задумывается, насколько повысились бы шансы Кевина к выживанию, будь он с Сэмом или с ним самим, потом хмыкает цинично – ненамного. 

Вчера он нарвался на семью вампиров, судя по обрывкам одежды на них убитых в мире лет за пятьдесят до появления на свет самого Дина. Семейка остервенело набросилась на него, и Дин – убивал, убивал, убивал, не думая, отдавшись полностью инстинктам, весь продолжение своего самопального но смертельно опасного оружия.

Ночью в пещерку, которую он облюбовал для отдыха, вломилась какая-то неизвестная тварь. Дину пришлось принять незапланированный бой с тенью, и как он выжил, для него осталось загадкой, спасли звериные инстинкты, обострившиеся до предела. 

Дин устал, искать тварей, спрашивать у них про Каса, убивать, устал как черт, но остановиться было нельзя, все было похоже на страшный сон, затянувшийся кошмар, и вертелась в голове обрывки из дурацкой сказочки про Алису, как там говорила Черная Королева? Чтобы оставаться на месте, нужно бежать изо всех сил, а чтобы продвинуться дальше, бежать еще быстрее. Чтобы двигаться дальше… Чтобы не сожрали. Чтобы выжить в этом гребаном зазеркалье, чтобы найти дорогу назад. 

Когда появляется Бенни, Дин очень близок к безумию. Может быть, он уже сошел с ума, и даже совершенно точно - двинулся, но Бенни не дает ему окончательно превратиться в бешеную тварь, убивающую только потому, что не может остановиться. 

Дин с удивлением прислушивается к монстру, который толкует ему что-то про выход из чистилища, волшебные слова – выход есть! Делают с ним что-то, как будто сработал выключатель, и Дин начинает дышать. И думать, нет, пока еще не про Сэма, потому что рано, нельзя, больно, мысли опять цепляются за Каса, как за спасательный круг. 

Дин спрашивает у твари про ангела, и видит явное нежелание говорить о нем. Не знает, или не хочет говорить?  
Дин борется с желанием немедленно убить наглого вампира. Он знает, что нельзя, но как же хочется убить, пальцы сами вцепляются крепче в ручку мачете, и как трудно усмирить инстинкты охотника, кричащие – убей, убей сейчас же!   
Дин как мантру повторяет про себя – Кас. Имя ангела помогает, и Дин снова может соображать яснее. 

Бенни все говорит, он почти спокоен, и говорит насмешливо и небрежно, но Дин отчетливо слышит за тянущимися гласными страх отказа, и звериную, отчаянную и страстную надежду. 

Дин верит, сразу, он так боится сойти с ума, что ему нужно поверить.

Но остается еще Кас, и как не кривит рожу вампир, они отправляются на его поиски. 

Бенни называет свое имя во время следующей стычки, а к ночи, еще через пять сражений и семь трупов Дин знает, когда Бенни был укушен, и кем он был, когда был человеком. 

Ненужное знание, бесполезное, но откровения бывшего водилы-дальнобойщика немного расслабляют Дина, и он, когда приходит очередь вампира нести ночную вахту, засыпает, почти засыпает. Дремлет, здесь нет сна, как нет и еды, и голода, и, кажется, он может вечно бежать и сражаться, тело не предает его, но отдых необходим – не телу, а духу. 

Дин сквозь опущенные ресницы наблюдает за вампиром, притворяясь спящим, его рука лежит на ручке самопального мачете, и он не чувствует опасности. Он думает о всяких разных вещах, например о том, что время здесь течет не так, сутки тянутся, и тянутся, и бесконечный серый день сменяется такой же длинной ночью, что если он заснет, по-настоящему заснет он, может быть, проснется в нормальном мире… Нет. Он не думает о Сэме. 

Дин не думает про Ад, не вспоминает Аластора, он давно забыл, что можно сделать с человеческой плотью, и нет, он не помнит, что делал там, и что делали с ним. 

Но дремать больше не может, чернота внутри разрастается, и вот-вот поглотит его всего, и он утонет в отчаянии, страхе, безумии. Безумии.   
В пещерке темень, небольшое пятно света только возле крошечного костерка.   
Дин прямо смотрит на Бенни, больше не притворяясь спящим, и тот отвечает ему таким же пристальным взглядом. Дин пытается вспомнить еще что-то, то, что его так долго держало на поверхности, не давало свихнуться в этом предбаннике ада, но не может, кажется, был кто-то, точно был. И если бы не он… 

Бенни спрашивает хрипло:

– Что?

Дин качает головой, морщась, изо всей силы сжимая мачете в ладони, так, что пальцы начинают болеть, но это все равно – не то. Тут нет и боли настоящей, тут все – тусклое. Серое, неживое. Дин стонет:

– Сука… Нет. 

Вампир смотрит на надежно запечатанный вход в пещеру – вдвоем они подкатили достаточно камней, и добраться до них быстро не получится, что так беспокоит Дина?   
Дин криво усмехается. Как рассказать вампиру, чужаку – твари – всю свою жизнь? Как объяснить, чтобы понял? Стоило только на секунду расслабиться, и вот откат, и никак не зацепиться, не за что, не за кого, чтобы не сойти с ума. Дин судорожно вздыхает, и закрывает глаза, но так еще хуже. Его одолевает страх, вязкий, затягивающий в безумие, только и ждавший, когда Дин на секунду расслабится, и решит, что он в безопасности. Всплывает яркое воспоминание – обнаженный парень, растянутый на цепях, до жути похожий на Сэма, весь окровавленный, воющий от боли, с распоротым животом. Аластор стоит прямо за плечом и комментирует скучающе:

– Щипцы, Дин. Выдирают ребра вон теми щипцами, покрупнее. Или сперва зашьешь ему рот? Он будет так забавно раздирать губы, в попытках крикнуть. 

Дин стонет снова:

– Нет…

И видит прямо перед собой Бенни, но даже если сейчас вампир выпустит клыки и выдерет ему горло, Дин не в силах сопротивляться. Картинка в мозгу такая яркая. Он не хочет видеть это тело, эту душу, которую он терзал день за днем, не хочет слышать крик. Он не хочет смотреть в глаза Сэма, он бросает мачете и вцепляется, как клещ, в предплечья Бенни и жарко и сбивчиво объясняет:

– Я не хотел, он заставил. Иначе бы я… Понимаешь? Сэмми, это я бы там висел, но я не должен был. Все равно. 

Бенни удивленно моргает, но ничего не говорит, а Дин видит и его, и через него – того, окровавленного, похожего на… Он хочет, чтобы тот, другой Сэмми, скорее ушел, и не уходил, остался с ним, его разрывает от этих противоречивых желаний, ему почти больно – так, как было там, в аду. Когда призрак начинает удаляться, Дин крепче хватает Бенни, и просит отчаянно:

– Нет! Не уходи. 

И… Сэм возвращается. Улыбается знакомо, светло, и не делает попыток вырваться из его хватки. Дин потрясенно вздыхает, разжимает руки, и осторожно гладит Сэма по щеке. Сэм льнет к его руке, и Дин не хочет думать, что он спятил. Он тянется к Сэму, легонько целует, в улыбающиеся губы, и жалуется:

– Я скучаю по тебе. 

Сэм отвечает жадно, кусает, заваливает его на спину, и целует снова, Дин хватает его за плечи и притягивает к себе, туго затянутая внутри пружина немного отпускает. Он чувствует жар навалившегося сильного на него тела, руки, шарящие везде, бесцеремонные, сильные. Сэм отстраняется, чтобы вытряхнуть Дина из одежды, переворачивает его на живот и вставляет сразу, едва потыкав в дырку намоченными в слюне пальцами. Боль пронзает Дина от макушки до пяток, отрезвляющая, живительная, и Дин кричит. 

Бенни держит его крепко, зубами зацепив кожу на плече, трахает размашисто, сильно, в башке от вспышек боли наступает просветление. Дин знает уже, что это никакой не Сэм, не его Сэмми, но вырваться не пытается, тоже впившись зубами в руку, мычит. Боль потихоньку отступает, и совсем близко, почти рядом с ней Дин чувствует удовольствие, приятное тепло разливается по телу, и он невольно начинает подмахивать.   
Бенни отпускает его плечо и насмешливо хрипит ему в ухо:

– Нравится, сучка?

– Заткнись, - рычит Дин, яростно насаживаясь на его член, Бенни хрипло хохочет и поддает жару. Он изменяет немного направление и угол толчок и Дин начинает подвывать, а проклятый вампир все насмехается над ним:

– Сэмми, значит? 

Дин непримиримо обещает:

– Убью. 

Вампир втрахивает его в холодный каменный пол пещеры и беспечно смеется:

– Нет, я тебе нужен.

Дин пытается встать на четвереньки, больно членом тереться о камни, даже через наспех брошенную куртку. Бенни подхватывает его, и заставляет упереться руками в стену небольшой пещеры. Продолжает трахать его, все так же сильно, без устали, долбится и долбится, и скоро Дина пронзает-простреливает горько-сладкое удовольствие, он вскрикивает, и никнет, ладони скользят по стене вниз. Бенни не дает ему упасть, поддерживает его, подхватив под живот одной рукой, но скоро кончает тоже и бережно опускает Дина на смятые раскиданные на каменном полу пещерки одежды. 

Дин переворачивается на спину, сосредоточенно смотрит вверх, в темный потолок пещеры, и вспоминает, что его держало раньше. Вернее, кто.

Утром Бенни не задает вопросов, и не насмехается – они снова на войне. Они снова насторожены и сосредоточены, они ищут Кастиэля.   
Дни и правда длинные, длинные, и Дин не вспоминает Сэма, и не думает о нем, он просто идет к нему. 

– Зачем тебе ангел? – спрашивает Бенни после очередного фиаско. Поиски все продолжаются, и нет им конца.

Дин не ударяется в подробности, всю жизнь не расскажешь, слишком много всего было. Говорит коротко:

– Он спас мне жизнь. И не один раз. И спас Сэма.

Бенни, кажется, этого достаточно, он хмуро кивает, а Дин грустно улыбается, вспоминая ангела. Вот уж про кого можно сказать – благими намерениями…

Дин ведёт днем, а Бенни следует за ним молча, слушаясь беспрекословно.   
Ночами Бенни дерет Дина, жестко, почти жестоко, вытрахивает из него безумие, страсть, страх, неутолимый голод, пустоту.   
Ночью Бенни – насмешливый, наглый, неутомимый, но сколько бы он не дал, он не в силах выгнать из Дина весь страх. Бенни иногда смеется, натягивая Дина на свой хуй садистски медленно, заставляя его извиваться и выплевывать ругательства. Спрашивает с веселым удивлением:

– Значит, Сэмми, Дин? И давно?

– Не твое дело, - едва переводя дух, отвечает Дин, но стонет и подается следом, когда Бенни вынимает член и дразнит его, задевая влажной головкой ягодицы. 

– Дин, ты больной придурок, знаешь? 

Дин изнемогает от желания и грязно ругается. 

Бенни вламывается в него, Дин охает и жмурится от болезненного-мучительного удовольствия. 

– Ты вернешься к нему, - шепчет Бенни, когда Дин дрожит и весь на грани, – ты уверен, что он ждет тебя?

– Да! – отвечает Дин и кончает, и еще успевает удивиться – какой глупый вопрос, конечно ждет. 

Дин вспоминает этот вопрос вампира еще раз, когда через долгое время они все-таки находят выход из чистилища, с потерями и почти потерявшие надежду. Без Кастиэля. Бенни привычно-насмешливо улыбается и говорит буднично:

– Ну что, Дин, тебе придется меня убить. 

Дин помнит уговор, помнит весь ритуал, но все равно говорит:

– Нет.

Вампир хмыкает:

– Нет? Я не Сэм, Дин. 

Дин хмурится – да, вампир хорошо его узнал. Он никогда не смог бы убить брата, даже если бы точно знал, что сможет его воскресить. 

Вампир смеется:

– Давай, Дин. Сэмми ждет.

– Не называй его так, - говорит Дин и поднимает мачете. 

Вампир улыбается даже мертвым, Дин закапывает его, и отстраненно думает – о Сэме. Теперь можно. И да, нужно торопиться. Сэм ждет.


End file.
